


Another Bugster

by Aiden_Ravelle, AnkhsAngel



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkhsAngel/pseuds/AnkhsAngel
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro, Parad/OC
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Co-written by Amy L./AnkhsAngel

Emu sighed and set the phone down, “Hey, Parad? Want to go on a game disease check with us?”

The Bugster put down his handheld. “Sure.”

Emu nodded and looked at Hiiro who headed down the stairs.

They arrived at the location finding a young woman sitting on a park bench looking exhausted.

Emu crouched down beside her, “Are you the one they called about?”

She sighed, “I’m fine.”

“If you have game disease, we can help,” Hiiro answered.

She shook her head, “You can’t do anything for me.”

“We’re doctors who focus on game disease,” Emu informed.

“I know all about you, Dr. Hojo. And I know you can’t help me.”

Emu frowned and held out his scanner, staring at it in confusion. “I don’t understand.”

“I’m Kuroto Dan’s test subject.. Yes, I have game disease, but we can’t treat it because _I’m_ my own bugster..”

Parad’s eyes narrowed as he stared at her. “You’re like us?”

She was quiet for a moment, “He injected me with a new version of the virus. I still get affected when I get too stressed, but at the same time, I can do things bugsters can do. Instead of separating into two beings like most people with the disease, it morphed me into the bugster so I can’t be healed..”

Emu growled, “I’m going to kill Kuroto next time I see him...”

“Not if I do it first..” Parad was visibly trembling, a dark look on his face.

The woman stood shakily and started to walk away.

“Why don’t we take you back to do some testing? Maybe we’ll find something helpful,” Hiiro suggested.

She shook her head, “I’ve accepted my fate. Just make sure he doesn’t infect anyone else.”

Parad grabbed her arm. “Don’t leave..”

She frowned and looked up at him. She slowly nodded, “Alright..”

Parad gave her a small smile. “Trust them. They can help.”

“What’s your name?” Emu asked.

“Mia Hirai.”

Emu stopped, “ _The_ Mia Hirai? Your gaming scores are almost as good as Nico’s.”

She chuckled, “Still not as good as you though.”

Parad shrugged. “We are Genius Gamer M after all.”

“One day I’ll be good enough to win against you,” she stated.

“Wanna practice?” Parad smirked.

Mia looked at Emu a moment. Emu nodded, “You can play games while we do our tests.”

She looked back at Parad with a smile, “Sounds good.”

Emu led them back to CR, Mia looking around with wide eyes at everything. She looked kind of nervous, worrying about the tests.

“Don’t worry. Emu will take good care of you. And you can just ignore Brave.” Parad grinned at the surgeon.

Hiiro rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything.

Emu had Mia sit before beginning to scan her over more.

She pulled out a handheld and looked at Parad, “What game do you want to play?”

“What do you have?”

“Pretty much everything,” she admitted.

Parad chuckled, then looked over the games. “That one.” He grabbed his own handheld.

She pulled up the game and waited for him quietly. She glanced up at Emu who was talking to Hiiro.

Parad quickly loaded the game, pausing to look up. “You ready?”

She looked over again and nodded.

“Try to beat me then.” Parad gave her a competitive grin.

She smiled and began playing.

Parad focused on the game, his fingers rapidly hitting the buttons, blocking everything else out.

Mia laughed lightly when she hit his character with something to slow him down. 

Parad scowled for a moment, then retaliated with a confusion spell.

She growled and continued on, finally sighing when she came in second place.

“You’ll get there. You’re fun to play with.” Parad chuckled.

“You are too. I don’t normally have a challenge unless I’m in a competition.”

“I remember that feeling.” He sent a look to Emu.

“You’re lucky you have him,” she said quietly.

“I don’t deserve him.”

She frowned and was about to speak when someone entered the room. 

Mia froze and shook her head.

“I heard you were in here,” a woman looked at her. 

Parad narrowed his eyes. “Who are you?”

“Her mother,” the woman scowled before rolling her eyes, “And I see you’re playing games, even while in the hospital.”

“I.. why are you here?”

“When you collapsed, I was called because I’m the contact in your phone, remember?”

Mia nodded slowly and put down the handheld quietly.

Parad tried to still his shaking hands, his mind flashing back. He struggled to breathe as the memories flew through his mind.

Emu entered and narrowed his eyes. “Excuse me, we need to do some more testing. If you don’t mind waiting outside..”

“I’m staying here,” the woman insisted. “I’m not leaving her alone in here.”

Mia looked down, glitching slightly.

Emu frowned. “We can’t just allow anyone in here.”

“I’m her mother!”

“Mom, it’s alright. I’ll be fine.”

“Shut up. You collapsed once, who knows if you’ll do it again. If you die..” she trailed off.

“You probably would throw a party,” Mia said under her breath.

“Are you back talking me?” The mother growled.

Parad went white, then passed out.

Emu rushed to his side to check him over.

Mia shot them a worried look before looking at her mother. She suddenly vanished, teleporting away.

_“Make her go away, Emu. I can’t breathe with her in here..”_ Parad’s voice was low.

_“Mia just vanished, so she’s leaving now.”_

Parad blinked his eyes open to see a worried Emu above him. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Emu said softly. “But now Mia’s out there somewhere and probably won’t come back if she thinks her mother is around..”

“I can find her. Maybe bring her to Snipe’s?”

“You can bring her back here. She’s not underage, so she has a right to refuse visitors. I can get security to keep an eye out.”

“Emu. She’s like Kiyonaga. That’s why I lost it and passed out. Not sure security will help.” Parad looked apologetic, keeping his eyes averted.

“I know.. Do you think we should get the police involved? We don’t know exactly what she’s done to Mia..”

The bugster frowned. “It might make Mia trust us less if we get involved.”

Emu nodded, “Alright. I’ll talk to Taiga and head over there with the results of the tests we got through.”

Parad nodded, teleporting to where he felt Mia. He opened his eyes to see the park, heading toward the figure hunched on the nearby bench. “Mia? Are you alright?”

Mia looked up and nodded, “I’m fine. Sorry for leaving, just needed some air..”

“I understand that. Sorry about what happened.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about. Are you okay? You’re the one who passed out.”

“Just bad memories. I’m fine.” Parad sat down. 

Mia nodded and sighed, “I’m guessing you want me to go back. It’s alright, I’m ready. I just wasn’t expecting her to show up.”

“I have another place in mind. She won’t find you there. But only if you want to. I won’t force you.”

Mia looked at him carefully before nodding, “Okay, I trust you.”

Parad grinned at her. 

Mia stood, “Lead the way.”

Parad took her hand. “Walk or teleport?”

“Let’s walk,” she said quietly.

They hadn’t gone far when Mia was pulled away from Parad. 

“What? Mia?” He turned. “Did I do something?”

Mia was struggling to get free from her mother’s grasp. 

“You aren’t getting away from me that easily,” she smacked Mia.

“Let go of her!” Parad grabbed Mia’s arm, trying to wrench the woman’s hand off.

“She’s _my_ daughter. I can do what I want with her,” the woman’s grip tightened making Mia let out a cry.

“She’s not property! WE AREN’T PROPERTY!!” Parad glitched wildly, his eyes blazing. “I’m going to kill you!”

Mia began glitching, groaning as pain ripped through her. She fell to the ground, soon losing consciousness.

Parad advanced, his axe suddenly in his hands. His eyes were blank as he swung.

Emu caught it, “Parad. This isn’t the way.”

A police officer approached and began taking Mia’s mother away.

“Mia needs help.”

“He has to die…” Parad’s hands twitched around the axe. “Must protect..”

“This isn’t about dad. I know she is similar, but we’ve done what we can to get rid of her. Mia needs us now.”

The bugster took a deep shaky breath, his eyes clearing. He looked at Emu in confusion, dropping the axe as if he’d been burned.

“It’s alright,” Emu said softly.

“CR or Snipe’s?”

“Taiga is closer.” 

“We’ll meet you there.” Parad gently lifted Mia, then vanished.

Mia slowly woke, looking around in confusion.

Parad was seated nearby, Emu talking quietly to him. The doctor had one hand clasped over the bugster’s, keeping him on the chair.

Mia sat up and quietly watched them.

Parad’s eyes were distant, his body trembling as his breaths came in fast, sharp pants. His hair was damp with sweat.

“Parad? Are you okay?” Mia spoke, barely above a whisper. “She didn’t hurt you, did she?”

“Not property..free.” Parad’s voice was childlike.

Emu sighed and looked at Mia, “Your mom is a lot like my dad. I think it brought up bad memories.”

“I’m sorry,” Mia said quietly.

“Have to kill…” Parad attempted to rise, his voice sounding more normal.

“Parad, just sit,” Emu kept him down. “Everyone is safe.”

The bugster glitched slightly, then looked up in confusion. “Emu? It happened again, didn’t it?”

Emu nodded slowly, “It’s alright.”

“Sorry.” His eyes met Mia’s. “You’re awake! How do you feel?”

“Alright,” she rubbed her wrist and he noticed it was badly bruised, “I’m sorry my mom caused so many issues.”

“Not your fault.” He looked at Emu. “You can help her right?”

Emu sighed, “We’re still doing tests.. Kuroto really screwed things up.”

“It’s what he’s best at.” Parad looked down. “You can let go of me now.”

Emu winced, “Sorry..”

Mia sighed and pushed herself off the bed, “Don’t worry about me, you don’t have to do more tests. They’ll just show that we can’t do anything.”

“Hey.” Parad moved to her side. “Don’t give up so easily. Emu beat Cronus, pretty sure jackass is easier.”

Mia nodded slowly, “I just don’t want to waste anyone’s time..”

“Emu has nothing better to do.” Parad shot her a grin.

She looked down and sighed.

“Come on. Let’s play a game.” Parad waved his handheld.

She pulled hers from her pocket silently and started the game up.

After a few minutes of playing, someone entered the room. Mia looked up worriedly.

Emu smiled, “This is another friend. He’s a doctor.” 

Taiga nodded to her and handed Emu some papers. The pediatrician looked them over before sighing and looking at Mia. “We _think_ we can cure your game disease, but so far we haven’t found a way to revert you back to human. We’ll keep looking, but for now, this is your best bet to stop having attacks.”

Mia nodded slowly, “Alright. I’ll do it.”

Emu smiled, “Just give us a bit of time to put it together and then we’ll be back.”

After they disappeared, Mia looked back at her handheld, her hands glitching slightly.

“Calm down. Once you’re cured, you can go wherever you want. You don’t have to see her ever again.” Parad said softly.

“I wasn’t supposed to see her again anyway.. I ran away from her. I _am_ an adult now.. but she keeps finding me. She always finds me..”

Parad forced his voice even. “We can help with that. Trust me, we have experience.”

“Why are you being so nice? You just met me.”

“For one, we’ve been through the same things you have. For another, you’re pretty nice yourself. And you’re good at games.” Parad grinned at her.

She gave him a small smile, “Guess I’m just not used to people being nice.”

“I know the feeling.” Parad’s tone was light, but his hands were tight around his handheld.

Mia sighed, “So what do you like to do? Just play games and help Emu with CR stuff?”

“Pretty much. Not like I can do anything else, since I don’t actually exist.”

She nodded, “Guess I didn’t think of that.”

“You’re lucky. All of the benefits, none of the negatives.”

She was quiet, “I guess..”

“Hey.” Parad set the handheld down and clasped her hands in his. “Don’t worry. We’ll protect you. We’ll find Genm and make you human again. We’ll make it so your mother never finds you. I promise.”

She looked up at him, searching his face. She finally looked down and just whispered, “Thank you.”

“No problem. Wanna try to beat me again?”

She nodded, “Sounds good.” After starting the game up she spoke again, “Sorry, I’m normally a bit more cheery. I don’t mean to keep being so depressing.”

“Kuroto makes everything depressing. Add that witch and I’m in awe that you’re not climbing the walls.” Parad answered as he pushed buttons rapidly. 

They played quietly for a while until Emu reentered. He held a syringe in his hand, “A mix of human medicine and coding. We’ll see how this works.”

Mia took a deep breath as Emu injected it. She focused back on her handheld for a few moments before her body began glitching rapidly.

“Mia?!” Parad stared at her worriedly before looking at Emu.

Mia looked up at Parad with scared eyes before she suddenly passed out. The glitching slowed and finally came to a stop. 

Emu began running tests, trying to figure out what happened.

“Fix her!” Parad started to panic.

“Calm down, Parad. I’m working on it, okay?” Emu answered softly before leaving the room with the scanner.

Parad tried to breathe slowly as he clasped Mia’s hand. He paused for a moment, confused at what he was feeling. _Why_ was he so worried? So protective? _What_ was this feeling? He vanished.

After a while, Mia weakly opened her eyes. “Parad?” She looked around and found herself alone. She sat up and began playing her game again.

Emu came in and gave her a smile, “Parad went to get some air. He’ll be back soon. It looks like it worked, your current readings are all bugster. But we’ll do some more tests after a while. Just relax for now, okay?”

“Thanks.”

Parad wandered aimlessly, his mind racing. He just couldn’t figure out what these feelings meant. He suddenly realized he was in the place he and Emu had first met Mia in. Her face appeared in his mind and his stomach fluttered. Taking a deep breath, he opened the bond.

_“Emu? I think I’m sick.”_

He heard Emu laugh slightly, “ _You’re treating Mia like I do Hiiro. I think you just like her.”_

_“Is this what love feels like?”_

_“Kind of sick? Butterflies in your stomach? Can’t stop thinking about them?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“You’re starting to fall for her.”_

_“So nothing’s wrong with me?”_ Parad asked as he let his eyes roam absently. He suddenly froze, his eyes locked on an approaching figure.

_“Parad?”_ Emu felt the change of emotion.

The figure laughed, “You’re not normally out without Emu. Something wrong?”

“Kuroto.” Parad forced the name out, trying not to panic.

“I’m looking for someone. Any chance you could help?”

“No way in hell, you bastard.” Parad backed away.

Kuroto stared at Parad as if looking through him, “So you _have_ met my new test subject.”

Parad’s only answer was a growl.

“I’m betting she’s either at CR or Hanaya’s place, right? It’d be easy for me to go get her. Or do you think you can protect her from _me?”_

“Stay away from her!” Parad stood and glared at Kuroto defiantly. 

Kuroto rolled his eyes and pulled out his driver.

Parad did the same, grabbing the gashat for perfect knockout. “You can’t have her. I _will_ protect her.”

Kuroto henshined before rushing forward to attack.

Parad blocked, then henshined and slashed at Kuroto with his sword. “I want your research on her. Now.”

“You _care_ about her? Interesting..” Kuroto blocked before moving forward to attack again.

“None of your business.” Parad snarled as he tried to block and failed.

Kuroto moved rapidly, knocking Parad to the ground. “She’s _my_ test subject. You should know better than to oppose me!” He hit Parad once again before vanishing.

_“Emu..protect Mia...Kuro..to is coming..”_ Parad barely managed to send before he passed out.

Emu called Hiiro who went to find Parad. He carried the bugster carefully to Taiga’s hospital.

Emu looked Parad over and made sure he’d be alright before keeping an eye out for Kuroto. They didn’t tell Mia, not wanting to worry her, leaving her to play her games.

Mia wondered if Parad was ever coming back, but tried to reign in her worry. She started up another game, trying to get her mind off him. She wondered why she was so worried but just wrote it off as having a friend for once.

Parad bolted upright, his eyes panicked. “MIA!”

“Shh, she’s okay.” Emu said softly. “She’s a few rooms over.”

“Kuroto?”

“Hasn’t shown up yet.”

“We have to protect her..I promised.” Parad clutched Emu’s hand.

Emu was about to speak when they heard a scream from the other room. 

Parad raced in, skidding to a stop as he saw the scene.

Kuroto was holding onto Mia, a wire wrapped around her arm. She was struggling against him, trying to get free.

“LET GO OF HER!” Parad charged forward angrily.

Kuroto tried pulling her out but she kicked him hard. He groaned and released her. He then grabbed onto Parad and they vanished from the room.

Mia was breathing hard as she backed up.

Emu entered and looked around, going to her side to comfort her.

“I’m sorry... he took Parad..”

“It’s alright. We’ll find him, okay?”

Mia’s eyes filled with tears, “I’m sorry...”

Parad struggled in Kuroto’s grip, his eyes terrified. “Let me go or Emu will destroy you.”

Kuroto laughed, “We’ll see about that.”

Emu was trying to calm Mia when he finally got a call, “Kuroto?”

“I’m offering a trade. Your bugster for mine.”

“Let him go!” Emu growled.

Mia overheard what was happening and wiped her eyes. “I’ll go.”

“No. You’re staying here,” Emu ordered. 

“We need to save Parad..” Mia answered.

“EMU! Don’t you dare let her come!” Parad shouted in the background seconds before he screamed in pain.

Emu tried to stop her but Mia disappeared. 

Kuroto smiled evilly when she arrived, “Good to see you.”

She rolled her eyes at him which made him growl. 

She noticed Parad on the ground and prayed he’d be alright as Kuroto took her arm and vanished.

“Mia…” Parad coughed, blood on his lips. He tried to rise, but failed, collapsing face down and lying still.

Emu finally found his bugster, absorbing him in to try to help heal him faster.

“Where would Kuroto take her?” Emu said aloud.

“There’s a few places, and who knows if he has a new hideout,” Hiiro answered.

“We need to find her fast.”

“I’ll make sure everyone is out looking. Just let me know if Parad wakes or if you find her.” Hiiro said softly before kissing Emu lightly.

Emu nodded and left CR.

_“Let me out. I’ll deal with this.”_ Parad’s voice was heavy with pain and anger.

_“Just rest a bit longer. I’m looking for her, okay?”_

_“ **No**. This is my fault. I’ll find her and end him.”_ Parad forcibly separated them, swaying as he clutched his ribs. “Go back to CR.”

“We’re partners, Parad. I’m going to help you.”

“I don’t want you to die.” Parad whispered. “Please, Emu. Go back to CR. I’ll send Mia back.”

“You better come back too.” Emu ordered.

“No promises.” Parad vanished.

Mia occasionally woke, fighting against wires which held her to a bed. She’d hear Kuroto laughing before she was injected with something which knocked her out again. 

She woke once more, beginning to fight once again, surprised when she didn’t hear Kuroto. She struggled to get free, wondering why she felt so weak.

She suddenly heard noises and wondered what was happening.

Parad snarled as he fought like a wild animal, slashing repeatedly at the game designer. “You aren’t keeping her. You **are** going to finally die.”

Kuroto laughed, “Impossible.”

“We’ll see.” Parad activated his finisher, ignoring the tightness in his chest. He would save Mia. No matter what.

Kuroto tried to prepare his own finisher but wasn’t fast enough. He fell to the ground hard.

Parad didn’t waste time, turning his back and beginning to head into the next room.

Kuroto stood, aiming something at Parad. He shot it, a few wires impaling Parad through the back.

The bugster froze, his armor dissolving. He stared in disbelief, then crumpled to the ground.

Mia’s mind woke before she could even move. Her mind suddenly went to Parad. She prayed he was okay. She didn’t know if Kuroto had gotten to him or not but she hoped not.

Her mind continued to think about Parad and she suddenly realized she didn’t know what she’d do once she was better. He wouldn’t need to spend time with her anymore and she’d have to go back to her normal life. She didn’t want to stop spending time with him. There was just something about him and she didn’t know what it was. Eventually she began to wonder if he cared about her as much as she did him. 

Her hand slowly twitched but her body was still struggling to fully wake. 

Parad laid on a bed, still unconscious. The wound had healed, but his energy was still very low.

Mia finally pushed her eyes open, surprised to find herself in CR and not in Kuroto’s hideout. She tried, but failed, to push herself up.

“Good to see you awake,” Emu smiled.

She looked over and gave a slow nod before whispering, “Parad..?”

“He’s healing, but alive.”

She relaxed slightly.

“Try not to worry, he’s strong.”

She gave him a small smile before her eyes slipped shut again.

Parad blinked his eyes open slowly, relieved to see CR. Then his memory returned, and he bolted upright. Or rather, he tried to. His body stubbornly refused to move and he began to panic. Was this a dream? Was Kuroto actually torturing him? Where was Mia? Was she safe or had he failed?

“Calm down,” Emu said softly. “Everything is alright.”

“Emu? This is real? Where is she?”

“She’s here, in another room. Don’t worry.”

“I feel..so weak. My chest hurts.”

“Both of you were being drained with wires. But you were stabbed with them, which is probably why your chest hurts.”

Parad paused, remembering Kuroto’s attack. “Kuroto.. Tried to finish him but it didn’t work..”

“I’m sorry, he got away..”

Parad growled low, then winced. “You’ll be here when I wake?”

“Of course.” 

Parad slowly nodded, his eyes closing.

Mia woke feeling a bit more awake this time. She managed to sit up slightly, staring at the wall as she tried to process everything that happened.

Taiga frowned as he watched Parad’s readouts. His energy level wasn’t rising and the sniper didn’t have a clue how to fix it.

Emu watched Taiga before glancing at the readouts. He then suggested, “I wonder if we can test the wires and then create new ones that give energy?”

“Maybe. Let me research it.” Taiga left.

“Mia..” Parad murmured before wincing in pain.

“Just relax,” Emu said softly. “We’re trying to find a way to help you feel better.”

Parad stilled, his readouts dipping slightly.

Emu sighed and continued watching his partner.

Mia managed to stand, stumbling out of the room she was in.

Hiiro caught her, “You need to keep resting.”

She looked up at him, “How’s Parad?”

“He’s.. a bit better but he’s still struggling,” he admitted.

Hiiro led her back to her bed, “You can see him once both of you have healed more.”

She nodded slowly, relaxing back against the pillows.

“Emu..Emu, it hurts..make it stop!” Parad began thrashing and glitching.

Emu held Parad’s hand tightly then decided to absorb him to try to help. “ _Just relax. I’m trying to help you, okay?”_

_“Mia..protect..”_ Parad’s voice trailed into static.

_“Don’t worry.”_

Taiga entered the room, his arms full of wires and a control box.

“What’s your plan?” Emu asked.

“If we can hook these to a power source, these should jumpstart both our bugsters.”

Emu nodded, “Alright.” He focused and Parad appeared back on the bed.

The bugster weakly opened his eyes. “Mia..”

“Hey, we think we can help you feel better, okay?” Emu began hooking things up.

“Behind..you.” Parad smiled slightly.

Emu turned and noticed Mia standing there. She was watching Parad worriedly as she leaned against the wall.

“You don’t look like you should be out of bed yet.”

Mia shrugged slightly in response.

“Stu..born.” Parad said slowly.

Mia watched as Emu went back to hooking up the wires. He finally attached them to Parad before looking at Taiga, “Ready.”

The radiologist finished connecting the control box to the electrical grid and pushed the on button.

Parad stiffened as the power flowed through him, then he passed out.

“Is he okay?” Mia asked quietly.

Taiga watched the readouts. “Yeah. He’s fine. Just absorbing the energy is easier unconscious.”

She nodded slowly, holding onto the wall as a wave of exhaustion washed over her.

Emu went to her side and steadied her, “Let’s get you back in bed. He’s going to be fine.”

After getting in bed, she was soon asleep once again.

Parad woke, feeling stronger than he had in days. He blinked, then pushed himself to a sitting position and looked around.

“Hey,” Emu smiled.

“Emu. Everything alright?”

“Yeah. Mia’s still resting.”

“Oh. Are you going to help her get started away from Seito?”

“We haven’t talked about any of that yet. I think her mom got arrested, so that’s less she has to worry about. She might be able to stay around here.”

Parad shook his head. “Not with that bastard Kuroto loose. Not safe.”

“Why don’t you talk to her about it then?”

The bugster froze, then answered rapidly. “Better she not see me again. Clean cut.” He vanished, an unreadable expression on his face.

Emu sighed and shook his head before going into Mia’s room. 

After Mia woke, Emu smiled at her, “Hey. Now that you should be feeling better, we need to figure out what you’re going to do from here. Kuroto could still be after you, so we think it might be better for you to leave town.”

Mia sighed, “I’ll figure things out. Don’t worry about me.”

Emu frowned, “We didn’t try to protect you just so you’d stay somewhere dangerous.”

“Where is Parad?”

Emu winced. “He.. went for some air.”

“Can I talk to him when he gets back?”

Emu sighed and looked down, “I don’t know when he’s coming back. He just wanted me to help you find somewhere new to go.”

Mia froze for a moment before pushing herself off the bed, “Oh. Well, don’t worry, I’ll manage. I guess.. Tell him goodbye.” Mia vanished.

Emu shook his head and began looking for his own bugster.

Parad slowly swung back and forth, eyes on the ground. His heart ached, but he kept trying to tell himself it was for the best. Mia would be safe, and besides she didn’t care for him like he did for her. This way, she could start a new life and find someone she did care for.

“Parad?” Emu approached and sat down on the swing beside him.

“Emu..did I mess up?”

“She disappeared. She seemed to really want to talk to you, but I said I didn’t know when you’d be back. She also didn’t want any help, insisting she could manage by herself.” Emu sighed, “I think you should have told her how you feel.”

“She would have been repelled. She said she’d researched you and god only knows what Kuroto told her about me. No, this is better. At least the not seeing each other part. You should find her and make sure she’s safe though.” 

“You know I’m all for helping people, but if you care so much, you should be the one to check on her.”

“And have her kick me like she did Kuroto?” Parad shuddered. 

“She seems to care about you, I don’t think she’d do that.”

Parad looked sad. “What if she hates me now?”

“I don’t think she’s going to hate you.”

“If you really think this is a good idea…”

“Go on and look for her, okay?”

The bugster gave him a pout, then disappeared.

Follow for more chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

Parad aimlessly walked down the sidewalk, his thoughts jumbled. Ever since Mia had disappeared, he hadn’t been able to concentrate on anything.

Suddenly, he heard yelling.

He ran towards it, finding himself in an alley. He stared as a woman slammed a fist into a kneeling figure’s face.

The figure began to slump over, but the woman grabbed the figure’s hair and held her head up before kneeing her.

“Stop it!” Parad ran forward, freezing as he saw the two clearly. “Mia?”

Mia tried to look up, a slight glint of hope in her eyes but as soon as her mother saw it, she slammed Mia against one of the buildings. Blood poured from a gash in the girls head as Mia went completely limp.

Red washed over Parad’s vision and he viciously slammed her mother into the wall with a guttural scream. His fists slammed into her repeatedly until he felt a jolt of electricity and fell back.

The woman held a taser in her hand as she tried to push herself up. She stumbled, just managing to disappear as Parad stood again.

He growled, then turned and picked Mia up before teleporting to CR.

Mia woke, sitting up quickly as her breathing sped up. Her eyes darted around rapidly.

“It’s okay. You’re safe.” Parad moved into view stiffly, pixels sparking slightly.

“P-Parad?”

“You’re hard to find, you know that?”

She frowned, “Thought you didn’t want to see me. You wanted me out of town.”

He dropped his eyes. “I..” He shook his head and vanished.

She sighed and tried to push herself up out of bed.

“You should rest longer,” Emu entered.

“I’ll be alright. I’m used to dealing with this.”

“That doesn’t mean you should be out and about.”

“I don’t belong here.”

Emu stared at her for a moment before shaking his head, “You belong here, even if you don’t think so.”

Mia sighed again. 

“Just stay and relax. I’m going to find Parad, okay?”

She sat down, pulled out her handheld and started a game.

Emu looked around, finally spotting Parad. “Hey, are you alright? Why did you leave?”

“She’s angry with me. She doesn’t want to see me.” Parad’s voice was sad.

“What did she say exactly? Maybe she isn’t really angry?”

“She said I wanted her out of town..that I didn’t want to see her.” He sighed. “That’s not what I wanted at all.”

“Maybe she’s just hurt. Thought you didn’t want to be friends anymore?”

“I..I think I want more..”

“And that’s fine, but you need to tell  _ her  _ that.”

Parad straightened, meeting the doctor’s eyes. “I’m ready.”

Emu nodded and started back to the hospital.

When they arrived, Hiiro was pacing, panic evident on his face.

“What’s wrong?” Emu asked softly.

“It’s Mia. Kuroto managed to get in and take her. I heard screams but by the time I got there she was gone. But the videos clearly show him.”

“I’m taking her back.” Parad’s voice was as cold as ice.

“Do you even know where to look?” Emu asked.

“There’s a few places only he and I used, way before Graphite joined us. But I  **will** find him.” The bugster’s eyes were calm and dark.

Emu nodded, “Alright. Call if you need us.”

Parad gave a feral grin as he vanished.

Mia looked up, finding herself locked in a cell. She frowned, noting wires wrapped around her arms and legs. She struggled against them until she heard laughing.

“You won’t be going anywhere. You belong to me now, your mother made sure of that. She sold you. She never wanted you, but I can use you. I have many more things to test out and you’re the perfect subject.” Kuroto grinned evilly.

Mia stilled, unsure what to even say in response.

Kuroto opened the cell and pulled her out, carrying her to another room and placing her on a table. She was still bound, but he attached the ties to the table for extra precaution. 

She closed her eyes for a moment before starting to fight the ties again.

Kuroto shook his head and slammed a fist into her chest. She coughed, struggling to breathe. He chuckled as she quit moving.

“Let her go, Genm.”

“She’s mine and I don’t let go of things that easily.”

“You never did understand. We aren’t property. We’re living people.” Parad strode into the room, his eyes locked on the designer. “You.are.not.God. You don’t have the right to toy with people’s lives. Now let her go before I really get angry.”

Kuroto growled, “I  _ am  _ a God! And I  _ do  _ own her!” He pulled out his driver. 

Parad shook his head, pulling out his own driver and gashat. “I should have saved my breath,”

Kuroto henshined, rushing forward to attack.

Mia woke, hearing the noises, and began fighting to get free from the wires.

Parad deflected a hit, then knocked Kuroto across the room. He turned, slashing at the wires in an attempt to get her loose.

Kuroto moved back toward Parad, getting a hit in. 

Parad grunted, whirling to defend Mia. His breathing was harsh and fast.

Kuroto kept throwing attacks.

Mia finally got free of the wires, pushing herself off the table. She looked around and grabbed a pipe, swinging it at Kuroto to get him to stop. 

Kuroto turned with a laugh and prepared to attack her.

Parad was on his knees, head down and unhenshined. He was swaying, his eyes half open as he coughed blood.

Kuroto attacked Mia, a mix of pixels and blood pouring out from her front. Kuroto unhenshined and laughed cruelly. When he turned, she managed to get enough energy to push herself up and swing the pipe at him once again. It connected with his head and he dropped to the floor bonelessly.

She tried to move to Parad but collapsed halfway to him.

“Mia!” He forced himself to crawl to her side, cradling her in his arms. “Mia, stay with me.”

“P-Parad..”

“I’m sorry, Mia. I wanted you safe. But I didn’t want you to go..I like you..” He gave her a soft smile.

“Why?” She whispered, struggling to keep her eyes open.

“You’re fun to be with..I can’t describe how you make me feel, only that I’ve never felt it before. And I only want to feel it with you..” He bent to kiss her, but never made it. He crumpled to the side, blood spurting from his temple as Kuroto laughed maniacally above them.

Mia held onto him and with the last of her strength, teleported them to CR.

Parad was heavy and unmoving in her arms. 

Mia lost consciousness as soon as they were safe. She had nightmares for the next few days but they couldn’t wake her from them. She just would scream or cry before having a panic attack. They kept giving her medicine to try to calm her but it wasn’t long before she was having them again.

Parad, in contrast, lay deathly still. Between the injuries from the fight and the blow to the head, his vitals were barely readable.

Emu sat between the two bugsters, praying they’d wake soon.

Mia finally opened her eyes slowly and pushed herself up. Ignoring Emu, she moved to Parad’s side and watched him carefully. “I’m sorry.. this is all my fault. You should have just left me with him..” 

Emu sighed, “He wouldn’t want you to think like that.”

“He’s better off without me. All I do is cause trouble wherever I go..” 

Emu shook his head and was about to speak when she continued, “Whether it’s my mother, or Kuroto.. or really anyone. I’m dangerous to be around.” She moved toward the door.

“You can’t leave yet. You aren’t rested enough.”

She ignored him and continued to try to leave. Emu shook his head and held out a bugvisor, absorbing her into it. 

She hit the screen in confusion and anger. “Let me go.”

“This is for your own good. You need to rest.” Emu slipped the device into his pocket and went back to watching Parad.

“Mia…” Parad cracked his eyes open, then attempted to get out of bed. “Have..to protect..Kuroto…”

Emu entered and shook his head, “Lay down. Mia is safe, okay? Just rest.”

“Really?” Parad’s eyes weren’t entirely focused. “He’s gone?”

“I don’t know where Kuroto is, but he can’t get to her right now.”

The Bugster nodded weakly, allowing Emu to push him back. His eyes fluttered closed.

Emu watched him for a while before pulling out the bugvisor. He noticed Mia sleeping before tucking it away again.

A few hours later, Parad bolted upright crying Mia’s name. His hazy eyes darted around the room frantically.

Emu went to his side, “She’s alright.”

“She..she was hurt so bad..I don’t want her to die..” The bugster’s voice was thick with tears, his hands shaking.

“She isn’t going to die, okay? She’s healing.”

Parad blinked, eyes clearing somewhat. “My head hurts..”

“You had a bad head injury.”

“Oh. Can I see Mia?” Parad gingerly touched the bandage around his head.

Emu handed him the bugvisor.

Parad fought a laugh. “She must have been pissed.” He softly smiled at the screen.

“She kept trying to leave, so this seemed like the best option. And yeah, she was pretty mad.”

“Mia?” The bugster called gently.

She slowly woke, looking around confused. Finally, her eyes landed on the screen, “Parad?”

“Hi.” He smiled brightly at her. “How are you feeling?”

“A bit better. You?”

“I’m okay.” He winced slightly. “Mostly.”

“I’m sorry you got hurt.. you shouldn’t have come after me..” she looked down.

“I don’t care about that. No way was I going to let him hurt you.”

She gave him a small smile before sighing, “Everyone I care about gets hurt though..”

“We’ll just have to change that, won’t we? Cause I’m not going anywhere.”

“You really mean it?” She looked at him with hope filled eyes.

“I never lie. I’m not Kiriya.” Parad chuckled.

After a moment of staring at him, she quietly admitted, “I really like you.”

“I do too. I meant what I said when I rescued you.” Parad glanced shyly at her.

She looked around the screen for a moment, “How do I get out of here?”

He grinned, then pressed a button and fired at the floor.

Mia appeared and moved closer to him. Before saying anything, she quickly pressed her lips to his.

His eyes grew wide, then he was kissing back eagerly.

When she finally pulled away, she was smiling.

He caught his breath, then returned the smile. “You’re amazing.”

“So.. what now?”

“Up to you. Kuroto’s still at large.” He grew quiet. “If you don’t want to stay, I understand.”

“My mom  _ sold  _ me to him.. if either of them find me, who knows what will happen..” she sighed, “but I don’t want to leave you.”

“They should be worried about themselves. If  _ I _ find them…” He clenched his fist, then glanced at Emu. “I won’t break my promise. But I can’t promise not to hurt them.”

Emu nodded, “They deserve it.”

Mia sighed, “They know where I live and where I work.. I’m going to have to find a whole new place again.”

“Emu will help, right?”

“Yeah,” Emu nodded before looking thoughtful. “You could always stay here in CR? Set up a small room in a bugvisor?”

Mia raised an eyebrow.

“I do it sometimes.” Parad added. “If I’m in need of space.”

“You guys would really let me stay?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t we?” Parad frowned at her.

“Sorry.. Not really used to people being nice.” She looked down. “Thank you for your kindness.”

“Get used to it.” Parad softly kissed her. “What do you do for work anyway?”

“I keep having to change jobs.. right now I’m a server when I’m not doing gaming competitions. I wanted to go to school but it was hard when mom didn’t approve of my major choices.”

“Well, she’s not here. So I’ll help support you while you go to school.” Parad said.

“You don’t have to do that..”

“Not like I have a real need for the money the Ministry pays me.” Parad shrugged.

She nodded slowly, “Well, I guess I better go pack my stuff up again. And I do have a little saved from competitions, but since I rarely win, it’s not much.. Maybe I’ll get better though, and be able to win. Unless of course you enter,” she chuckled.

“Would I do that to you?” Parad teased lightly. “And I insist on helping you pack. It’s only fair since you got dragged into all this.”

She chuckled, “Most of my stuff can probably go to storage. I’ll only need a bag or two of stuff. It’s surprising how little you need as a bugster compared to a human.”

“Wouldn’t know.” Parad winced, one hand going to his head.

“Why don’t you rest? We’ll hold off on the packing until you’re feeling better.”

“Are you sure? I’m okay, really.”

“Yeah, just rest a while.” She kissed his forehead.

“If you insist.” He gave her a small pout, then exhaled as he lay onto the pillow. “When I get my hands on Kuroto…”

She nodded and sat beside him, quietly wondering how different her new life would be. At least she had Parad to help her through it.


End file.
